Percy Jackson: Rebirth
by NewAgeHero
Summary: 5 Years after the war, Percy has been outcasted, betrayed, Alone. With no hope left in the world, he does his one last option. Rated M for intense swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Rebirth Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm NewAgeHero, who used to be TheGodOfFanfiction in 2011, but quit and deleted everything, so I'm starting with the classic Chaos story, but a lot more realistic. It takes place 5 years after The Blood Of Olympus so Percy & crew are mostly 23 with exceptions (Nico). DISCLAIMER: I am not rick riordan and I don't own PJO or HOO so yeah.**

**CHAPTER 1 PERCY POV**

I was 18 when it happened. 18. I saw things that no person should ever see in their whole lifetime. I was a naïve slave for the gods then, I thought that everything would be alright after Gaia was slain. I still have nightmares.

**FLASHBACK- END OF THE WAR**

Leo! Look out! I screamed right as Tartarus rose from the open pit and attacked him. I was too late, as Tartarus slashed his chainmail armor and gave him a nasty-looking cut as he laid still on the ground. His father was no better as he fell and golden ichor spilled everywhere. My mind was clouded with red as I charged him and swung with Riptide. He knocked it aside and stabbed me in the thigh. I yelled in pain and attackted with my bare hands, grabbing his sword and cutting off his left arm before tackling him to the ground and started hitting _I have to end this _I thought and did the unthinkable. I picked him up off the ground, grabbed him and a headlock, and snapped him neck. I snapped his neck. Immediately afterwards I collapsed from the bloodloss.

**RETURN TO PRESENT **

Everyone was scared of me, I has single-handedly killed a Primordial God. You might think "Oh but he didn't die he's a god". No. He fucking faded from that. Apollo didn't even know how 'Percy, killing him was a 1 in 2 billion chance, he is gone forever.' The incoming campers called me a monster, and one even tried to kill me thinking I would reform. Annabeth deserted me, going for Jason after Piper's death. Yeah, Piper AND Reyna died. My only friends were the old campers like the Travis and Will Solace, and Leo respected me for saving him. Annabeth started spreading rumors about how I was a monster and the gods should sentence me to death. Apparently while I was out, Gaia was killed by her and Jason, and according to EVERYONE Gaia is twice as strong as Tartarus, which made me a weakling for passing out. I filled the loss of her with quest after quest in hope to die during one, as I no longer wanted to live on this fucking planet anymore. To prove her strength, she left me out of the 7 hero's monument, with Nico instead of me, which I was completely fine with. But then she goes to the extreme and burns my cabin while I'm away, blaming it on Clarisse, getting her banished from camp bye the time I get back from my quest. I challenge Jason in frustration and nearly kill him before the brainwashed campers storm the arena and attack me, and of course all mighty Zeus, in his ultimate wisdom, banished me from ever having contact with anyone from camp until I die. Fed up with everything, I go to my mom's house and get a front row seat of it burning to the ground with a note next to Paul's burnt corpse: You think I loved you? You were just at the top of the food chain. Have a nice day! I was so angry I just couldn't take it anymore. I took out Riptide, and looking at its bronze blade one last time, I shoved it through my heart, rupturing several arteries in the process. As I laid on the pavement awaiting my death, Everything turned white. I wasn't dead.

**So that was chapter one, how did you like it? This is probably the best-written story I've ever done, so I have a lot of expectations for myself on it. I made it dark and without an OC because those things aren't very realistic, and I want to make mine as good as possible, so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Percy Jackson: Rebirth! I would like to give a shoutout to Knockback2 (sorry if spelled wrong its 3 AM) for being the first person to follow my story! DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own PJO or HOO so yeah…**

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a blindingly white room on a nice clean bed with a large bandage over my chest and wondered how I was still alive _Holy shit, I survived that. _"You would be surprised at your tolerance for pain Percy," a voice called out. I turned my head to see a man, but this man had a suit that looked like stars in open space and eyes like ares but kinder and more intense at the same time. "You are very special, and I would hate to see someone with your talents go to waste." "What do you want? Who are you?" I asked him panicked. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," My name is Chaos." He answered calmly. "As in the creator of everything?!" I asked in amazement. "Yes." "Uhh sorry for killing your son, you know Tartarus." "Oh it fine, he was an asshole anyway." "So what do you want with me?" "Percy, you are in limbo, you are on the edge of death, I can save you, but it would require that you be reborn." "Like as in, be reborn as an infant?" "No, reborn as in spiritual rebirth, which would mean becoming a son of Chaos and renouncing Poseidon, He stated. I thought about it _So he's saying that I could either stay alive as the son of the creator of everything, or stay as the son of a man who betrayed me in favor of agreeing with Zeus._

**THRONE ROOM FLASHBACK**

I was in the throne room after attacking Jason in the arena, and Zeus was livid, yelling at anyone who opposed him. Jason and Annabeth were glaring at me while Frank, Nico, and the other older campers looking at me in pity and sorrow. "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE BEING CHARGED WITH TRESON AND AGRAVATED ASSULT OF MY SON, WHAT IS YOUR DEFENCE!" Zeus practically screamed. "My lord, with all due respect, he challenged me to a duel **To the death**, so I fought him to those rules." "JASON, IS THIS TRUE?" Jason stared at me, as if he was deciding what to do with me, "Yes father, but I surrendered and he didn't let up." "Ok, with this evidence, I feel we can take a vote of innocence or guiltiness." Zeus, Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Demeter All raised their hands._Typical, all scared of their Dumbass father _"Anyone else for guilty?" I was winning 7-5, but then the unthinkable happened, Ares convinced Aphrodite to raise her hand, and **POSIEDON **MY FATHER raised his hand. The vote was now 7-5 in their favor with Hermes, Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Dionysus all kept their hands down _I guess he did like me_ "As the vote is not anonymous, we cannot sentence him to death, but we can banish him." "PERSEUS JACKSON, I HERE BYE BANISH YOU FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND OLYMPUS FOR THE REST OF TIME!" My father betrayed me. My father. I had had enough.

**PERESENT TIME**

"Chaos I denounce Poseidon as my father in favor of you the creator and accept you as my father." "Good, now we can start we can start," he said as I blacked out. **I thought about ending it here but thought it was too short so thank me.**

"HELLO?" I called out as I woke up in a room made of glass "This is a test to test your strength." A robotic voice said as monsters came out of holes in the walls, I instinctively went to my pocket for riptide but quickly noticed that it wasn't there, I was forced to use my bare hands. So I fought wave after wave of monster, getting used to hand-to-hand combat before getting teleported to a room with an assault rifle of some sorts. I picked it up, and noticed that they were testing my hand-to-hand combat, my gun fighting skills, so my next test would most likely be sword fighting. After fighting monsters that had the same gun with an occasional rocket launcher in the mix, I was in a room with riptide laying on the ground as thousands of monsters came out. I battled until Riptide Broke over a hellhounds back and I collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

**HaHa! Chapter over! Why is chaos testing Percy? Why did Poseidon betray Percy? Why do I think Annabeth is a bitch and hate her? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Percy Jackson: Rebirth**

**I'm going to try to update every Saturday, but maybe on a random weekday. Whenever I have time im going to try to upload so yeah, here's the chapter. DISCALIMER FOR REST OF THE STORY: I OWN NOTHING**

**Poseidon pov Right after the trial**

_I can't believe I actually went along with Zeus's plan. Damn you Aphrodite! You just had to fuck everything up by raising your hand. Zeus needs to be taught a lesson for threatening me. I shall kill the hunters! But how, I need an inside women for this. Thalia! She'll be perfect to help me, and it will be double revenge since Artemis helped get rid of Percy as well. I must summon Thalia at once! __**AFTER SUMMONING **_"Thalia, I need your help." "What do you need?" "You and I are going to kill the hunter of Artemis." "Are you fucking insane?" "I would never do that!" "Thalia listen, its revenge for Zeus torturing me into getting Percy vanished as well as revenge to Artemis for voting." "…When do we start?" I grinned, "Right now."

**Thalia POV (5 DAYS LATER)**

_It's time. Artemis will be at Olympus for a few days and left me in charge. POSEIDON! I prayed to him, ITS TIME TO STRIKE! _He came down behind me and said "Lets do this." I called a meeting with the hunters, "Girls l would like to announce something very important." "What is it Thalia?" "My betrayal." I said bluntly as I threw one of my hunting knives at asker, going straight through an artery in the neck, gushing blood. Another, a daughter of Athena charged at me but a shot her with me bow, downing her. The numbers game attacked me, but Poseidon came and killed 3 with his trident, and before long only Phoebe was left. "Why Thalia?" "It's nothing personal, just thought that Zeus and Artemis should be taught a lesson," I said as a let an arrow fly through her heart. "Good now the second part?" I nodded as I took my weapons from the bodies, spilled them everywhere, then stabbed myself with a hunting knife, making it look like I had nothing to do with it. "Bye Poseidon." "Thank you for helping me Thalia," he said as he teleported off.

**Poseidon POV **

I teleported away but right away I noticed something was wrong. I was next to a fallen oil drill, and there were monster by the thousands. _Holy shit! I need to investigate that! I swam closer only to be cut off by an object._ "Hello Poseidon," "My name is Hydros," "I think you might of heard of me."

**PERCY POV**

I woke up in the same white room with Chaos in a chair next to me. "Hello Perseus," "Finally awake?" "How long have I been out?" about 5 or 6 days." "WHAT? THAT'S IMMPOSSIBLE!" "Perseus, I need to tell you your purpose here." "What is it?" "Your purpose is to defeat the gods." "Olympians?" "Yes and no, the bad Olympians, and all the primordials." "Who are-" "Gaia, Tartarus, etc." "Oh." "And you need a wife." "Pick anyone." "Uhh, I'm going to have to get back to you on that one."

**POSEIDON POV**

"Hydros? As in the primordial of water?" "Yes, now you must die." H struck at me with his sea-shell incrusted sword and I dodged it and brought out my trident. We clashed an the water waved around us. He stabbed my thigh with the sword and I cut off his chest plate, revealing exposed flesh. I swung at it and he dodged before cutting off my arm. I screamed in pain as the water turned gold around us. I used my floating arm to smack him in the face and cut off a layer of his skin. He bled for a moment before using his chest plate as a shield and bashed me with it, before putting it only him, stopping the bleeding. In a rage I cut off his lower leg before nearly getting decapitated myself. I used a bunch of sharks to attack him but they went after me, making myself a bloody mess. I swung wildly once more, cutting through his chest plate and then threw my trident at him. It impaled itself in his stomach and he screamed before he finally stabbed my neck and everything started going black. "You and I," He wheezed "Are going to have fun together." He managed to say before everything went black.

**DAA DAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! How did you like this chapter? Please review your thoughts and DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! Please give me criticism that will help me become better. 10****th**** review gets the 4 chapter before everyone else! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 of Percy Jackson: Rebirth. I would like to thank all the people who followed and edited this and reward them by saying that the 5****th**** review of this chapter gets the 5****th**** chapter early :).**

**THALIA POV**

_I Woke up in a whit hospital room with Apollo, Zeus, and Artemis at my side. _"Thalia!" My father yelled, "Are you okay?" "I can't remember anything." "The last thing I do remember is Percy getting banished and then everything goes dark." "You've been hexed," Apollo said darkly, "And the person who hexed you killed the hunters." "Why would someone kill the hunters?" "Because Thalia, in times of war, the hunters are spies and assassins," "And without the spies, a side is severely disadvantaged, especially with Poseidon captured." _They walked out and told me to rest, but I made up my mind. I would kill my sister's killer._

**PERCY POV**

"So Chaos, why are we in this alley?" _shhhh fool. You are invisible, and I am recruiting your general. General? Yes, now sush. _"Hello girl, my name is chaos, would you like to come out?" My heart burst with joy when I saw who it was. Ever since the Giant war, Clarisse and I had become friends, and I was heartbroken to see her banished. "Who are you, come out and face me," She yelled out of her alley. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Sush Clarisse its fine, we're getting you some new clothes, everything is going to be fine." "Percy?" "Yes, now lets go." This would be crazy.

**20 Years Later (CLITCHE FTW)**

**POSEIDON POV**

It was the 20th year of my imprisonment, and that bastard Hydros finally faced me after all this time. "Hello Poseidon, I would like to offer you a deal." "What kind of deal?" "If you show me all of the Aedrean mythology and its Parthenon, I will set you free." "Ok, but this is a long story…

_100 million years ago, at the dawn of the first age, there was one god, Occoat. He was the creator, and was bored with is endless power over everything, so he created the Daedra. These were Gods over the elements, and the ruler of the Daedra was Montezuma Nirn, Lord of Darkness. The others were Mundus (Earth) Shappite (Water) Zun (Light) Shuun (Air) Mala (Hunting) Scathion (Death) Lorkhan (Life) Petrophous (Fire) Fetrus (Underworld) Wyomon (Animals) and Museialan (Time). Most of them were evil but 5 (Zun, Lorkhan, Shappite, Mala, and Fetrus) rebelled against Montezuma. They killed (Daedra are not immortal, but Hunter immortal) Petrophous, Wyomon, and Museialan, but lost Mala and Fetrus. In a desprate hope, Zun, had 6 children with Montezuma, and died in the process (The children were sprung from the head as Daedra are Asexual). With Nirn preoccupied, Lorkhan and Shappite killed all the remaining Daedra until it was just them and Montezuma. He used his power to comsume all three of them and create a new planet, earth. They were put to sleep, but awakened with no memory millions of years later with a rage against the Aedra and their children. The 12 Aedra were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Heacate, and Hera. They were not greek, but later merged with their Greek counterparts. The 6 Aedra still had their memories, and had unlimited magical capability. Occoat was infuriated with how everything had turned out, and banished himself and the souls of the Daedra to their destroyed planet, while Montezuma Nirn, Shappite, and Lorkan renamed themselves Uranus, Hydros, and Nyx, becoming Primordial gods, and are working together to rule earth. Occoat became Chaos, and forced the planet to void after leaving it. That is all I know._ I collapsed after wards. "I'm upholding my end of the deal Posedion, im setting you free, bye bye now.

**Percy POV**

_I was walking through the city of Chaos (Metropolis) with my 15-year-old son Chris Neptune Jackson (Clarisse and I got married 5 years after Chaos and I got her out of the alley, She got to pick his first name.) When a messenger ran up to me. _"Lord Jackson?" "Yes?" "Chaos requests you at the castle." "Thank you George." He beamed when I said his name. I walked up alone after Chris said that he'd go to the market and say hello.

I tried to pass silently across my room at the castle but was stopped by Clarisse. 'PERCEUS JACKSON, WHERE IN FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" She was 6 months pregnant with triplet, and was infuriated I made her take maternity leave from the army "Clarisse I was at the market, and Chaos requested me." I calmly stated before running out. "Hello lord Chaos," I said before bowing down. "Rise." He commanded, "I have a mission for you, and you will need squad A and B." "What is it?" "There is war on earth." "We cannot allow someone to take over earth before you succeed me, so you are going to stop it, and kill the Olympians during the after-party." "Yes, lord." "Perseus, do not call me lord, as I am ready. "Chao-" "Do it Percy, it is my time." I grabbed riptide and put it through Chaos' chest. He smiled grimly at me as his power went to me and his blood was washing riptide. Finally, the knowledge stopped flowing and the blood turned red. I took my sword out of his chest. And kneeled beneath him. "You are now Lord Chaos." "Goodbye, Percy Jackson." And he stopped breathing. His corpse dissolved and went into the stars, as I knew it went to the Daedra homeland. I put riptide away and looked at the throne. I had a lot of work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is NewAgeHero, coming at you with chapter 5 FTW!**

**Poseidon POV**

I woke up on a dark alley when my head started hurting _What do you want? My Aedric side was waking up. I am in control now Greek. Get out. - Aedric: I need to find Heacate and warn her about Lorkhan and Shappite. I remember that she is in that place they call Greece. - _"Heacate, Aedric god of earth, I summon you!" "Yes, Poseidon?" "Lorkhan, Shappite, and Montezuma Nirn are working together, I need your help to summon the good Daedra to help kill them." "Who are you thinking of?" "Mundus and Zun." "It will be done in a month, good luck Poseidon."

**PERCY POV**

_I need to speak to my generals. The chaos army has 4 divisions- A,B, C, and D. Each of them has a lieutenant and a commander. A and B work together a lot, and C and D work together. The head of the two divisions is a General, who answers to the supreme general, which would be Clarissie, but she is on maternity leave. The supreme general answer to me, Lord Perseus Chaos Occoat. The general for A and B is Luke Castellan, an old friend. The commanders are A-Conner Stoll and B-Reyna. The lieutenants are B-Piper Mclean and A-Lee Fletcher. I called a meeting with them._

"Ok, gentlemen and ladies, I have an announcement to make," "We are saving earth before activating protocol Delta-Beta-Omega," "Any questions?" "Lord Percy, when do we go?" "Right now, pack up and tell your troops to get their asses in gear." I walked out. _That went well, the only questions was Piper's damn catchphrase. I need to say goodbye to Chris and Clarisse before I go. - _"YOU ARE GOING WHERE!?" I expected this reaction. "I am going to earth, you are going after it is conquered," "Goodbye Clarissse." I quickly walked out to avoid anymore confrontation with her. _Lets go to earth now. The jouney would take another 10 years, but it could wait._

**10 Years later**

**Percy POV**

"Listen guys, we are undercover until they figure it out so until then, im Chaos, Luke you're Alpha, Conner you're Beta, Reyna, you're Gamma, Piper, Delta, and Lee, you are Epsilon," I finished, "Any questions?" "Uhh yeah," Conner piped up," Can we not kill our spies and the good campers like Will Solace and my brother?" "Of coarse we wont kill them, now everyone stay on the ship except Luke and Conner, you two with me." We put masks over our faces and teleported to the throne room. "Hello Olympians," I boomed, "My name is Chaos, and I am here to help you win this war," "This is my 2nd in command Alpha, (Luke nodded) and my 3rd in command Beta,(Conner raised his hand)" "I am here to fight with you, and here to help you, as I have brought 30 of my finest soldiers (Each squad has 15)." "CHAOS!" "YOU FADED, GET OUT OF MY THRONE ROOM!" Zeus decided to test me so I telepathed him _Do not test me Zeus Nirn, king of Aedra, I am here to help you, as I am Lord Chaos Occoat the 2__nd. _"Never mind." Zeus said as Ares stood up, "But Father!" "These might be impostors!" "Ares, look at me," "If I wanted to kill you, you would all ready be dead." I looked up, "I must go now, there is an invasion of the demigod camp as we speak. I teleported to camp.- There were monsters everywhere, and I summoned Riptide. It was east to kill the monsters, who were mostly hellhounds, who really didn't have a fucking clue what they were doing. After a little bit I noticed that the campers were actually fighting back, instead of watching like they were before. At one point I saw a 9-year-old girl get attacked, and my adrenaline kicked in, I slashed and hacked my way through the monsters until I came upon Shappite. She decided to attack. She immediately kicked me off my feet and I dove at hers, making our weapons go flying. We were laying on the ground and started punching each other. She bonded me with darkness, but summoned a dagger and cut through it, before slashing her wrist. It hit the artery and fell to the ground. Dark inchor fell and I didn't realize what was happening until too late. She wrapped It around me and started trying to drown me, but didn't account for the fact that I was a child of Poseidon. The dagger reappeared in my grasp and I stabbed her eye. Bleeding and half-blind, she took a wild swing at me and took off my leg from the knee down. As I fell, I stabbed her legs in the same places and we were back where we started. I took my dagger and completely blinded her and knocked her unconscious. I managed to stand while leaning on Riptide while my leg auto-healed and dragged her unconscious body back to camp. The campers saw me, Covered in golden ichor, drag a women to my ship, and went insane trying to attack me. I rushed onto the ship gave myself and Shappite.

I woke up to two men I've never seen before staring at me. One had Blonde-almost white hair with a light tan and sky blue eyes while the other had deeply tanned skin with black eyes and black hair. Both looked around 20-30ish. I was in for a wild ride.

**DAAA DAAA DAAAA! I hoped you liked the chapter! I worked hard on it and gave it my best shit for a battle scene. ALSO: Who are the two men? FIND OUT NEST TIME ON PERCY JACKSON: REBIRTH!**


	6. Chapter 6, sorry for shortness!

**CHAPTER 6 OF Percy Jackson: Rebirth. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, so heres the chapter:**

**Annabeth POV**

The battle had finally stopped. Campers were laying everywhere, injured. There were strange soldiers in masks talking to each other when another came out of the woods with a badly wounded woman on his or her shoulder. She looked like a camper so I charged at him. He noticed me and ran while a soldier with a massive bow held me at gunpoint. Jason, Nico, and the other leaders of the camp came up. "Who are you?" "My name is Epsilon, and you are not touching Lord Chaos." He answered in a no-questions voice. This would be hard to get answers out of.

**Percy POV**

The two men were staring at me, and they didn't know I was awake. "Hello there Perseus, my name is Mundus, and this is Zun." The first one said loudly. "We are here to help with the Montezuma Nirn problem." "How are you going to help?" I wanted to know. "Zun is going to give Shappite her memories back, and I am going to reconvert Lorkhan myself." Zun spoke up. "And by the way," Mundus said again, "A bunch of angry people want to talk to you, so get to it." They then walked out. Damn, this would be hard.

**LUKE POV**

I ran up to Lee to help fend off the campers. Our spies were doing their best to keep the peace between us. Reyna and Conner came up as well, and the campers took a nervous step back as they saw our numbers. "Everyone calm down," Percy rang out. "We are here to help." "As you now, you were just attacked by Nyx, the primordial goddess of night." I defeated her." "Who is your leader." Annabeth and Jason Grace stepped up, though Nico didn't look happy. "I am!" Jason yelled, even though they were at short range. "You can't come to my camp and demand things!" "Leave at once!" Reyna wasn't happy and Lee started to notch an arrow before a kid, who looked about 19 came out. He had Blonde hair, grey eyes and a muscular body. I realized he was Annabeth and Jason's child. "We accept your welcome, now we must hold a meeting on our own." He grabbed his parents and the leaders (Travis, Will Solace, Nico, Leo Valdez and others) follow. That kid has more real power than his parents I realized.

**Leo POV**

Percy and the others had finally arrived. I had been waiting for about 25 years for Percy and the rest to arrive as I was one of the 4 spies that they had, along with Travis, Nico, and Will. I had followed Luke Grace to the meeting room where we gathered around. "This is bad guys," Harold Bernard, Ares head started off. "Do you trust them?" I asked. We (Spies) raised our hands, and everyone besides the Graces looked nervous. Luke spoke up, "I believe that they will help us until they no longer need us on earth, and they will kill us." Luke was wise, I will fill him in on everything. Nico started saying, "We will fight along side them until we have any reason not to." "Understand?" Everyones hands went in the air. "Meeting adjourned." Luke walked out. I hope they have a plan.


	7. Chapter 7 LAST OF SHORTNESS

**Hey, sorry for the last chapter, I wanted to put one out but wasn't feeling it, so chapter 7!**

**Percy POV**

With Mundus and Zun going to battle Lorkhan, now was the perfect time to initiate my plan. I messaged my spies and told them to round all campers up in the Coliseum. The leaders and I gathered onstage, "Campers!" I called out, "I am sick of your behavior, and so my troops declare war on Camp Half-Blood!" The crowd was in an uproar, and the fighting didn't start until Annabeth tried to run away, and Lee shot her. I ran into the crowd, slashing left and right at the spoiled, privileged campers until I came upon Annabeth and Jason's son, Luke. "Luke, listen, I'm try-" I didn't get to finish as he stabbed my chest. I looked at him before punching his face and throwing him into a wall, which collapsed on him. I hope he's still alive, I need him for later. A kid who Leo told me was Harold Bernard, head of Ares cabin, took out 7 of my soldiers before I amputated his legs and he tumbled to the ground. I picked him up and gave him to Will Solace, our best healer. He was another we needed. I charged into the bloody storm again, and I was confronted by Jason Grace. "You betrayed us!" "You betrayed me!" I replied back and backhanded him. The fool was too cocky to wear armour, and he was useless to me. I cut of his left hand before cutting off his genitals. "Fuck….You!" he made out as he was groaning in pain. I decapitated him, took his spear and head, walked up to the stage, stuck the spear into the ground, and put his head on it. "ATTENTION!" I would not be ignored, and everyone looked at me. "You have no chance, kneel or die." The experienced camper kneeled before a voice rang out, "Fuck off you Phycopathical dick!" Thalia and those bastard hunters arrived. I needed her, so I motioned for Lee to not shoot her until the campers were rilled up. She got them quick enough, and in the charge, Lee shot her in the knees. She tumbled and I grabbed her and gave her to Will Solace. Out of the 300 campers that originally fought, barely 20 were left, (3 hunters survived, as they led the charge.) I noticed Annabeth's ragged and bleeding body try to crawl out. I picked her up and took her to my ship. When I got there, I put her in a torture room. Time for Step 2.

**So yeah, that's chapter 7….I am really busy so this is a decent sized chapter for me. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
